


I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I, my dear?

by duckywrites



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley, The Rook
Genre: F/F, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: Just a little drabble about Linda's consciousness.





	I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I, my dear?

It was not the first time, and nor would it be the last, that Linda lounged on Myfanwy’s couch, reading a book she had randomly picked from a shelf. It was just after one o’clock in the morning, and Linda had finished her second glass of wine just moments ago.

Her gaze wandered to the bedroom door, now and then, whenever she thought she heard movement. Myfanwy had been asleep for a good two hours now, and yet, Linda was reluctant to leave. It had just been one of her unannounced surprise visits; Linda had made a habit of those, when she first learned about the cuts. More often than not, Myfanwy was seemingly fine when she came by.

Then there were nights like tonight. Myfanwy had tried to hide it, but Linda just knew. The Rook had watched silently as Linda gently dabbed at the fresh cuts with a wad of cotton, soaked in disinfectant. Linda was aware of many things she never talked about. Not the greatest with emotions herself, she found it difficult to deal with those of others. In her position, the feelings of a single person could not be put into consideration when so much more was on the line.

Myfanwy was different, though. When they first heard about her, it had seemed like the find of the century; a girl with so much raw power, so much potential. She would’ve been invaluable to the Checquy. But mistakes had been made, not least by Linda. Myfanwy’s extraction from her family had not been as smooth as it should have been. Linda had interfered, too proud and stubborn to let others handle such a precious EVA. Her lack of experience in those matters had cost them dearly.

Myfanwy never recovered from it. Instead of a powerful EVA, all she ended up being good for was bureaucracy. She loathed using her abilities, and visibly struggled with her new life in the Checquy. Every cut was another reminder of the pressure she was under.

_But it had never been her fault. Had Linda put in more effort, had Linda not seen her as a weapon, had Linda shown more emotion towards this scared girl…_

Linda continued caring for Myfanwy long after her training was over. She kept looking out for her, kept visiting, kept spending nights sitting in her apartment just so she could sleep in peace and feel safe. Linda wished it were simply out of affection she felt for Myfanwy, but it was her own guilt, always trying to make up for what she had done to this girl.

She was not an adequate replacement for the family she had taken from her, but she was not going to leave Myfanwy alone with the consequences of other people’s actions.


End file.
